<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Brother, you know I love you, even when I am mean by rufferto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967440">Brother, you know I love you, even when I am mean</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto'>rufferto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ragnarok (TV 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brief Flashback, Cuddling, Dubious Consent, Flashback, Flashback sex, Incest, Laurits is Loki, Laurits is a little shit, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Thorki - Freeform, past meets present</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:47:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,283</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22967440</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufferto/pseuds/rufferto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Laurits gets tired of hearing Magne toss and turn and decides to do something about it.<br/>This is M/M, Incest, Thorki. Mentioning it because... this fandom only has a few fics in it, normally it would be obvious.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Loki/Thor, Magne/Laurits</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>95</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ragna_rok</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Brother, you know I love you, even when I am mean</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Magne rubbed his head when he woke up for the third time that night. Since his fight with Vidar and the ‘revelation’ of his abilities. Who he was. Thor? It was too impossible to think about.</p><p>Laurits waited until he heard Magne toss around for the fifth time that night and sighed. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders since it was pretty cold that night and tip toed to Magne’s room. He didn’t want to wake their mother. She was taking everything pretty hard these days. “Magne?” He rapped lightly on the door.</p><p>“Go away,” Magne hissed from inside the room.</p><p>So naturally, Laurits entered anyway and shut the door. He took one look at Magne, and scowled. “Christ, what happened to you? You look like shit.”</p><p>“Never mind, you wouldn’t understand. What happened to your hair?” Magne’s voice sounded exhausted and Laurits frowned.</p><p>He genuinely did care about his older brother. In the kind of way one cares about a very large puppy who doesn’t know where to stick his paws or face yet and it’s hilarious watching him ineptly try and learn social skills. Social skills he will never master. Magne just isn’t like that.  Laurits walked over to the bed. “Scoot over,” he commanded.</p><p>Magne scowled, “Why?”</p><p>“It’s cold, you jerk, just do it,” responded Laurits impatiently.</p><p>Magne hesitated only briefly, they hadn’t curled up together like this in years. Laurits used to come to him when he was younger when he used to fear thunderstorms.</p><p>“It’s raining really hard, and I’m cold,” complained his little brother. Laurits, in spite of his small frame, managed to take up the majority of Magne’s tiny bed. “Did you fuck her?”  He asked sharply, as he yawned.</p><p>“What? Who?” Magne tried to get into a comfortable position and wound up with one arm under Laurits somehow. He sighed and rested his other on his brother’s hip.</p><p>Laurits didn’t mind it, not tonight. “Who do you think, oaf?”</p><p>“No, it’s not like that with Gry. She has no interest in me,” said Magne. He pulled the covers over both of them. “Just friends,” he mumbled. He was disappointed in that of course, but none of the girls at school wanted anything to do with him. He was too intimidating, too large.</p><p>“Good,” Laurits replied with a yawn. “You’re warm, like a furnace. You always have been.” He pressed back against Magne.</p><p>“Something happened tonight, Laurits, I have to tell someone –“ began Magne. He stopped after Laurits gave him a shushing look.</p><p>“You need sleep, brother,” spoke Laurits softly. “We can talk tomorrow.”</p><p>“Really? Because you barely look at me!”</p><p>“You clearly haven’t been paying attention. Magne, go to sleep.” Laurits’ tone was sharper than he intended. “Tomorrow,” he wrinkled is nose, “make sure and take a bath. You stink.”</p><p>He remembered another time, another life, but he didn’t want to think about it. This was the life they had now. Laurits wanted to make the most of it until inevitably he would have to fight his brother again.</p><p>Maybe not this time, maybe not. Maybe he could prevent it all from happening again, things were different now.</p><p>Maybe Magne wouldn’t end up hating him.</p><p>Lauritz yawned. “You know I love you, Magne, in spite of how weird you are.”</p><p>Magne sounded a touch taken aback as he responded with a gruff, “yes. I know.” He played with Laurits’ blonde curls, likely trying to distract himself.</p><p>“I’m sleeping now,” announced Laurits. “I suggest you do the same.” He closed his eyes, content for now.</p><p>Finally he began to hear the soft gentle snoring, indicating that Magne had finally fallen asleep. Good. Laurits would make sure he would sleep for a while and deal with it later. For now he’d enjoy the little things.</p><p>He’d enjoy being in Magne’s arms and remembering old times when times were good. When he and Thor played in Asgard and were still friends, before Odin perhaps unknowingly pitted them against each other, before jealousy drove them apart. Before everything.</p><p>He didn’t think Magne remembered Asgard. If he had, they would certainly not be lying together like this. Their current physical ages aside, there were things they had shared two raised as brothers didn’t normally share.  His heart quickened a little bit before quashing the memories. That was foolishness, Laurits. He told himself. It was a time best forgotten.</p><p>Until he felt something behind him that made him smile. His eyes flew open, then shuttered as the grin spread across his lips.</p><p>Magne may be asleep, but his body wasn’t. His body was awake and reacting quite impressively. If he only knew how Laurits yearned. He shifted slightly so that Magne’s cock would rest right where it should but he didn’t press harder. He just wanted to feel it. There was a blanket between them after all. He closed his eyes again.</p><p>Oh, this was perfect! Oh!</p><p>Every time he shifted, Magne’s cock would harden. So he pleased himself a few times and then decided to stop tempting fate. It was mean of him since Magne would never do anything about it. He was too simple and good-hearted to fuck his own little brother. Now Thor on the other hand, that was quite different. He had never been the perfect righteous man everyone thought he was. Worthy, of course. Morals of a saint? Not in the slightest.</p><p>Sleep came very quickly soon after and both of them dreamed of golden halls and a previous life when there was laughter and a happier time. They did not dream of fighting, of wars and destruction, but of something else. A connection that ran deeper than jealousy and combat.</p><p>
  <em>His cock slid into Loki’s ass so easily, it was surprising, given how big it was. “Thor, Thor please!” Loki cried out. “Gently, gently, you’re so big.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Shut up,” growled Thor as he placed his hand over Loki’s mouth, “people will hear.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Loki panted and spat, “I don’t want this!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Since when?” Thor gave a hearty laugh, tears of amusement in his eyes. “Oh dear brother, sometimes you protest like a jealous whore. It’s a great jest!” </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll kill you, you –oh!” Loki cried out as Thor plunged into him. “Oh!”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Needless to say there might have been a stabbing once Thor was done, but Loki only struggled on principal. He always enjoyed his brother’s attention, however he could get it. </em>
</p><p>When the sun rose over Edda, the storm had passed but there was a new one to face. Magne had woken up. Somehow the blankets had been tossed around and his cock was nestled happily next to a place it shouldn’t be. Laurits pretended to be stay asleep while Magne tried to figure out what to do. If he moved it just got worse.</p><p>“Oh, is it morning?” He mumbled and gave a little yawn, finally taking pity on his elder brother who was plastered against the back of the wall, trying hard to pretend his problem didn’t exist. “I’m going to take a shower first, then.”  Laurits stood up and glanced back at Magne.</p><p>His expression of guilty shock was so hilarious, Laurits smirked and looked down at the tent in the covers, then back up to Magne’s face. He sauntered to the door,  paused and rested his hand on the door frame to glance back at his brother.  “Feel free to jerk off to me, I won’t hold it against you,” he winked saucily then laughed again.</p><p>He was delighted to hear a strangled curse from Magne as he cheerfully headed to the shower.</p><p>Today would be an interesting day.</p><p>*Fin*</p><p>/https://twitter.com/samco_samco/status/1233705862696275969?s=20?s=20</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I simply had to throw something in there.<br/>I loved this show more than I thought I would. I hope they get a season 2.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>